


Boleh Kencan dengan Siapa?

by reva (revabhipraya)



Series: "Kencan" Raka dan Izanami [4]
Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Batas toleransi orang-orang ini untuk siapa boleh berkencan dengan siapa itu berbeda.





	Boleh Kencan dengan Siapa?

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Grup-Grupan  
  
安藤いざなみ  
Halo semuanyaaa!!! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Aku lagi kencan loh sama Raka-kun!!! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Caraka  
Wkwkwkwk  
Lev  
wow  
awas bro  
entar ryo ngamuk  
安藤いざなみ  
Ih apa sih Lev-kun!!! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Aku kan udah izin sama Ryo-kun! Udah dibolehin! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Lev  
yah  
padahal pingin liat ryo ngamuk  
Ih asyiknyaaa  
Ngapain kaliannn  
Caraka  
Beli crepes doang kok  
Nami lagi kesepian  
Kasian  
Ldr sih ya wkwk  
Sabar ya Namiii  
安藤いざなみ  
HWEEEEEEEEEEEEE ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
JANGAN DIINGETIN REVA-CHAAAN ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Wadaw  
Maaf maaf  
Tapi btw pingin deh sekali-kali kencan sama orang lain  
Lev  
rev  
jadi selama ini  
kangmas kurang untukmu  
???  
Caraka  
Yok Rev kapan2 sama gw  
Kalo gw lagi balik indo  
Ayoook  
Lev  
raka  
bro  
jadi lu udah berani berhkianat sma gw skrg  
ckp tw s  
Caraka  
Ngomong apa sih Lev ah  
安藤いざなみ  
Santai aja Lev-kun!  
Raka-kun kencan sama Reva-chan nggak berarti langsung pacaran kok! (o>▽<)ﾉ  
Noh dengerin Lev  
Lev  
tumben bijak nam  
安藤いざなみ  
Ih!!! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Udah dibelain juga! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Lev  
wkwkwk  
ampun nona  
Минерва  
Apa kencan kalian menyenangkan?  
Maaf, seharusnya aku yang menemani Izanami.  
Oh jadi harusnya Nami sama Miner pergi bareng?  
安藤いざなみ  
Asyik banget!!! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Gapapa kok Mine-chan!  
Iya Reva-chan! Tapi Mine-chan sibuk~  
Caraka  
Hai Minerva  
Nami udah nambah satu porsi  
Ternyata doyan dia ya  
安藤いざなみ  
IH RAKA-KUN!!!!!  
Jangan dibilangin!!! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Lev  
nami gembul  
nami gembul  
999x  
安藤いざなみ  
LEV-KUN!!!!!! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Caraka  
Wkwkwkwkwk  
RYO  
Kalau nami sampai tambah porsi  
Berarti crepes nya enak ya  
安藤いざなみ  
RYO-KUN!!!!!! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Aku senang Ryo-kun muncul! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Ih tapi jangan buka aib aku dong!! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Gapapa Nam makan banyak  
Yang penting sehat  
安藤いざなみ  
Tapi aku nggak mau genduuut ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Lev  
nami gembul  
nami gembul  
999x  
Lev -____-  
Caraka  
Kick aja si Lev  
Otw nih  
Lev  
eh jangan woy  
iya dah ampun ampun  
Минерва  
Selamat bersenang-senang, Raka, Izanami.  
Maaf, aku harus kembali bekerja.  
RYO  
Ya have fun  
Aku harus ke studio  
安藤いざなみ  
Sampai jumpa Mine-chan dan Ryo-kun!  
(。･´д`･。)  
Lev  
wait  
baru sadar  
apa cuma gw yg sensi gegara reva mau kencan sama cowok lain  
sementara ryo sama miner cuek kek bebek  
Caraka  
Ck perandaian lu Lev  
Ya makanya kan kayak kata Nami  
Kencan doang kagak jadian  
Tuh dengerin  
安藤いざなみ  
Iya betul!!!  
Kencan itu beda sama pacaran!  
Lev  
yaudah kalo gitu  
@Минерва kapan-kapan kencan yok  
Caraka  
KENAPA MESTI MINERVA HEI  
Lev  
lah ngapa lu marah  
kan jalan doang kagak jadian  
Caraka  
YA IYA SIH TAPI----  
Raka gagal konsisten wkwkwk  
Lev  
ya bro  
gw paham  
gw juga tadi ngamuk kan pas lu ngajak reva  
Ah kalian ini  
安藤いざなみ  
Ih gak apa-apa kok jalan sama orang lain!  
Asal izin dulu!  
Caraka  
Tapi kalau Minerva..........  
Ah gimana ya  
Lev  
sans bro gw becanda kok  
Caraka  
Oh  
Wow  
Thanks bro  
Udah kaget gw  
Lev  
yoi bro  
Tapi Lev  
Kalau kamu mau jalan sama Miner aku gapapa kok  
Caraka  
Rev  
Lev  
lah rev  
gimana sih  
Masalahnya aku gak yakin Miner mau jalan sama kamu  
Caraka  
HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Lev  
rev  
janganlah engkau menyakiti kangmas lagi  
Zzzz kebiasaan  
安藤いざなみ  
Jadi pada nggak mau jalan sama orang lain? :((((  
Aku aja? :((((  
Semua orang punya batas toleransi masing-masing Namiii  
Mungkin Ryo dan Minerva gak masalah, aku juga gak gitu masalah, tapi beda sama Raka dan Lev  
安藤いざなみ  
Hmmm iya juga yaaa (* ´ ▽ ` *)  
Aku juga kayaknya nggak akan ngebolehin Ryo-kun jalan sama cewek lain sih!  
Apalagi yang nggak aku kenal!  
Nah  
Lev  
kalau dipikir lagi  
bro @Caraka lu boleh jalan sama reva  
tapi siap-siap nanggung malu kalau dia lebih cowok dari lu  
Sialan.  
Caraka  
Sialan.  
Tapi ya lu juga boleh jalan sama Minerva kok  
Asal jangan bikin dia suka sama lu  
((( bikin dia suka sama lu )))  
Lev  
gimana caranya  
es begitu  
安藤いざなみ  
Ah iya juga!!!  
Kalau Ryo-kun mau kencan sama Reva-chan atau Mine-chan,  
Aku pasti kasih izin!! (* ´ ▽ ` *)  
Aw hahaha  
Makasih Namiii  
Минерва  
Kapan?  
Eh Ner  
Apanya yang kapan?  
Минерва  
Itu tadi Lev mengajakku kencan, kan?  
Kapan, Lev?  
Lev  
wadaw  
kenapa emang ner  
Минерва  
Kalau dalam waktu dekat, aku tidak bisa.  
Perpustakaan masih sibuk.  
Kecuali kalau kau tidak keberatan menunggu saja di perpustakaan.  
Hayoloh Lev  
Dianggap serius  
Caraka  
Perasaan kalau aku ngajak Minerva pergi gak pernah begitu jawabannya....  
................ Rak.  
*pukpuk Raka*  
Lev  
weh ner  
bercanda kok bercanda  
rak woy jangan baper itu si miner bukan gw  
安藤いざなみ  
Hayoloh Lev-kuuun!!!  
Raka-kun marah nih di depan aku gak mau buka HP!!!  
(　・`ω・´)  
Lev  
anjir  
rak sori rak  
sori  
@Минерва ner kencannya gajadi  
rak woy  
Telepon Lev  
Lev  
otw  
;安藤いざなみ  
Hayoloh Lev-kuuun!!! (　・`ω・´)

* * *

Raka dan Izanami yang sedang duduk di depan kios _crepes_ sukses tertawa puas.

"Lev-kun nelepon Raka-kun, nggak?" tanya Izanami, masih sambil tertawa.

"Iya," balas Raka dengan kekehan. "Tapi ku- _reject_. Reva udah kamu bilangin?"

"Udah!" balas Izanami bangga. "Reva-chan bilang oke, dia nggak akan bilang ke Lev-kun! Biar Lev-kun panik!"

"Bagus," kekeh Raka geli. "Sesekali ngerjain Lev gak apa-apa lah, ya."

"Gak apa-apa banget! Biasanya kan Lev-kun yang ngerjain aku!"

Raka tergelak. "Oke, gak apa-apa berarti."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Raka-kun, emangnya Mine-chan gak pernah bilang kayak gitu ke Raka-kun? Ke aku sih Mine-chan bilang kok kalau lagi sibuk."

"Bilang, lah. Minerva kan nggak ngebeda-bedain orang."

Izanami tertawa. "Jadi, Raka-kun emang niat ngerjain Lev-kun, ya?"

"Oh, jelas."

Sementara itu, di kantor agensi swasta tempat Lev dan Reva bekerja, Lev sedang kalang kabut berusaha menghubungi Raka yang terus-terusan menolak panggilannya.

Yah, kasihan Lev. Hahaha.


End file.
